


The Power of Touch

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos just needs comfort and some gentle hugs, anything to make him feel better...Nico knows he shouldn't, Carlos is not his Omega to comfort, but yet he does.





	The Power of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> That Renault video with the arm wrestling was just too much and this just had to be written x-X
> 
> Also: trying out something now which is a little less smutty then normal xD

Carlos shivered, his hands clenching in discomfort. He hated this feeling, despite knowing it could be much worse. He took pills to make sure he wouldn’t go into heat, and while he definitely didn’t go full-on desperate for sex, he did need a lot of touches and cuddles from his Pack to keep him comfortable, and right now, he couldn’t find anyone.

Carlos let out a pathetic noise, hoping to run in to Jenson or Nando, or any other Packmember, but there was no one. 

“Carlos?” a gentle voice called out. Carlos turned to see Nico walking over to him, the Alpha looking concerned. Carlos whimpered but didn’t move over, unsure of Nico would let him. Nico hesitantly reached out and touched Carlos’s wrist. 

Carlos let out a desperate noise but kept his Omega instincts down.

“P-pseudo Heat.” Carlos whimpered in explanation. Nico hummed, wrapping his fingers around Carlos wrist in comfort.

“You want me to call someone?” he asked. Carlos didn’t really respond, wordlessly eying the Alpha in front of him. He knew Nico was strong, and he was sure he would feel incredibly safe in those broad arms. He unconsciously thought back to one of the videos they’d had to make earlier that year and shivered....

~~

“All we need you to do is arm wrestle a little while answering questions about the track.” they had been told. Carlos had immediately frowned. With Nico being an Alpha, and him being an Omega, it wasn’t exactly hard to figure out who would win.

Nico seemed a little uncomfortable as well as they sat down opposite each other, eyes searching Carlos’s as if looking for permission. Carlos felt inclined to nod in answer. 

They clasped their hand together and waited for the count down. 

“3, 2, 1...go!”

Carlos tried to get Nico’s hand down, but the German didn’t even have to try too hard to keep their hands in place. Nico made no move to try and win, which confused Carlos slightly, and seemed to take enough in just keeping Carlos from winning. Carlos knew most other Alphas would have immediately pressed his hand down, showed their dominance, but then again, Nico never was an average Alpha.

Carlos was distracted from the question a little by the German’s amused gaze on him, that in combination with the warmth of Nico’s hand on his.

Carlos was glad when the filming ended. Nico almost flirtatious remarks and smirk had made him want to bare his throat, get on Nico’s lap and just let the Alpha nuzzle him, maybe even Mark him… Carlos shuddered and got up as soon as he was allowed. Nico eyed him a little worriedly so Carlos quickly bumped their fists together, blushing slightly and quickly rushing out the room.

In one of the bathrooms, he stood in front of the sinks, seeing his own flushed cheeks in the mirror. He groaned at the twist in his stomach when he thought about Nico. 

This wasn’t what he was supposed to feel when he thought about his teammate, especially not as an Omega. Carlos sighed and stood up straight, turning more determined.

He promised himself not to think about Hulk like that again, no matter how much the German’s strong arms and gentle smile made him scream for his touch.

~~  
“Carlos?” Nico tried gently. Carlos let out a soft sound as Nico touched his cheek.

“Come on, let me bring you to Jenson and Fernando.” Nico said softly. Carlos nodded, but then hesitated.

“Nico…” he said breathlessly, shuffling a little closer. He was just so desperate for some comfort, some gentle touches. Nico sighed, looking around the hall before holding his arms out a little. Carlos cooed softly and instantly moved close, resting his head against Nico’s chest.

Nico wrapped his arms securely around him and Carlos almost melted into his embrace, still cooing as Nico pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I’ve got you, it’s okay.” Nico said, before growling softly. Carlos gasped and bared his neck a little, but Nico didn’t nuzzle him.

“Up you go.” Nico chuckled, lifting Carlos up and letting his wrap his legs around his waist. Carlos shuddered and resting his head on Nico’s shoulder.

“You’re comfy.” he purred contently as Nico carried him towards Jenson’s room. 

“Glad to be of service.” Nico told him softly. He was very intent on ignoring how enticing Carlos’s smelled and how soft the Omega’s hair was against his skin. Carlos let out a soft noise and Nico instantly growled in return, just wanting to comfort the Omega. 

Jenson opened the door before Nico could knock, a frown on the Brit’s features. He turned more gentle when he saw Carlos.

“Oh sweetie.” he muttered, rubbing his hand over Carlos’s back. Carlos cooed but only cuddled closer to Nico, making Jenson frown.

“Carlos.” he tried more sternly, followed by a warning growl. No matter what was going on, he was still Carlos’s Pack Alpha, and he shouldn’t be ignored like this.

Carlos let out a soft sound and wiggled around a little until Nico set him on the floor. He turned to glance at Jenson, lowering his eyes and baring his neck for him, but didn’t move away from Nico, a hand still on the German’s wrist.

“Carlos…” Jenson said with a confused frown. Carlos whimpered and seemed to be torn, his bottom lip wobbling a little as he seemed to try not to cry. He just wanted affection, some comfort, and he did also want that from Nico…

“Come in.” Jenson said. Carlos let out a relieved sigh and cuddled close for a moment before moving past, not letting go of Nico’s hand. When Nico hesitated, Carlos whimpered and quickly crossed back, cuddling up against his chest again and cooing as he sensed the Alpha’s discomfort.

Nico seemed the most confused out of them all, but instinctively wrapped an arm around Carlos, taking in a sharp breath as Carlos purred and bared his neck.

“Don’t Carlos.” Nico said, stepping away. Carlos let out a whimper, reaching for him again, but Nico shook his head.

“I can’t.” he whispered, worry taking over his features. Carlos shuddered and shuffled back to Jenson. Jenson frowned at the German and wrapped an arm around the Spanish Omega, who shuddered but pressed close to him with a pathetic whine. 

“Nico, calm down.” Jenson tried. “You know what is going on, don’t push away, it will only hurt you.” he added. Nico shook his head.

“He deserves more…” he whispered. “I thought he was only acting like this because of the heat, I’m sorry I should have never-”

“You’re my Mate.” Carlos interrupted in a shaky voice, peeking up from where he was still cuddled in Jenson’s arms.

Jenson gently urged Carlos in Nico’s direction. Carlos cooed softly again and pressed a hand to Nico’s arm.

“Please… Alpha... “ he whined. Nico shuddered, but then let out a protective growl, opening his arms and letting Carlos press close to him again. Jenson smiled and urged them in.

“I need to go out to pick up Nando, you two behave okay?” he said sternly. Nico smiled at sat down on the couch, Carlos curling into his side.

“I take it I can trust you to take this slow?” Jenson asked Nico, who blushed slightly and nodded. Jenson nodded in approval, leaning in to press a kiss to Carlos’s temple before heading out the apartment.

“I’m sorry.” Nico whispered, nuzzling Carlos’s fluffy hair. Carlos hummed contently, one hand slipping under Nico’s shirt as he basked in the attention. 

“Is nice… the cuddles.” Carlos mumbled. He bared his throat slightly again and this time Nico leaned in, nuzzling the soft skin. 

“Good, I’ll give you as many cuddles as you need, whenever you need them.”


End file.
